Digitalization of information has made rapid progress in recent years throughout the process from manufacturing a block copy, an upper stream process of printing, to manufacturing a printing plate, thereby putting, for example, a photographic forme system of characters, by which a block copy of manuscripts can be readily prepared, or a scanner which directly reads picture images, to practical use. With this progress, there has arisen a demand for a direct plate-making method in which lithographic plates can be directly prepared from digital data output from computers, facsimiles, or the like without using a film for making printing plates.
As one example of the direct plate-making method, a method wherein an image or non-image portion is directly formed on a substrate by ink-jet printing is known to the art. The ink-jet printing system is a relatively rapid image output system and has a simple construction because it does not require any complex optical system. Therefore, the printing system makes an apparatus for making printing plates simple and the cost for making printing plates can be lowered since the maintenance labor is largely reduced.
As examples of the methods for preparing printing plates by using the ink-jet printing system, Japanese Kokai Publication 113456/1981 proposes the methods for preparing printing plates wherein ink-repelling materials (e.g. curable silicone) are printed on a printing plate by ink-jet printing. The printing plate obtained by this method is an intaglio printing plate in which the ink-repelling material formed on the surface of the substrate serves as a non-image part. As a result, the resolution of the printed images at shadow area or reversed lines is not so good. Moreover, a large amount of ink is needed in this method because the ink-repelling material must be deposited on the whole non-image part which occupies most of the surface of the printing plate, thereby delaying the printing process.
Japanese Kokai Publication 69244/1992 discloses a method for making printing plates comprising the steps of: forming a printed image on a recording material subjected to a hydrophilic treatment by ink-jet printing using a hydrophobic ink containing photocurable components; and exposing the whole surface to an active light. However, the surface of the substrate to be used for the lithographic plate is usually subjected to various treatments such as a mechanical graining, an anodizing or a hydrophilic treatment to obtain good hydrophilic property and water retention property. Therefore, even the use of an ink composition having a very high surface tension is resulted to form a poor image on the surface of the substrate because of ink spreading.